Anubis Academy
by sibunafreak
Summary: Anubis Academy is the boarding school every normal kid wants to go to. Except no kid at Anubis Academy is normal. Everyone has secrets. Some larger than others.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis

Every school has clicks. Whether they are obvious like the nerds and the jocks or not. There will be cliques. Now every school has a popular crowd. Now at Anubis Academy not only is their cliques and a popular crowd. There is the Queen Bee

Who do you ask is the Queen Bee. Well none other than Miss Amber Millington

Amber is the girl everyone knows. Her beautiful blonde hair. Her big blue eyes. It's very easy for boys to fall in love with her. She's a cheer leader. Every girl wants to be her best friend. Amber has two. Mara Jaffray and Nina Martin. There's also the guys. Jerome Clarke, Mick Campbell and Alfie Lewis. Alfie is Ambers on again off again boyfriend. Is Amber hiding something? Can she handle being a popular queen bee, a great friend and a good girlfriend. _Two can keep a secret if the other ones dead. Shhh._

Mara is the sweet and innocent girl who instantly clicked with Amber. They get along fine. She likes everyone. She is dating Jerome Clarke. She is also an honors student. With her trusting brown eyes and brown hair she is so innocent but is she? Is she truly?

Nina the American. Everyone loves her. She's smart and pretty. The perfect combo. She is not dating anyone... Publicly of corse. Her light brown hair and gorgeous eyes immeaditly made her popular. What's her secret? Who is she always texting?

Jerome the manipulative popular boy. He can get people to do anything he wants. He made Mara fall for him. With his blonde hair and big innocent blue eyes. The girls swoon over him. He loves pulling pranks and he is the most popular boy in school. Then why is he dating Mara? He is deffinetly hiding something. The question is what?

Mick is the ex boyfriend of both Amber and Mara. He remained popular by being the football star of the school. He has numerous flings and throws the best party's. He loves people and sports. Is he perfect. Or does he have a secret that he doesn't want anyone to know.

Alfie is Ambers boyfriend. He is the perfect boyfriend. He's obsessed with her. And she loves that. He gets very jealous which causes them to break up. They often get back together. Why is he so jealous? With his girlfriend being the most popular girl and his best friend being the most popular guy. what does he know? What is he hiding?

Joy Mercer. The girl in love with the guy who does not notice her. She's also in love with her best friend. Mick or Fabian. Neither like her back. Or do they? Joy is a little nerdy but like able. No one is like that and friends with gothic Patricia. Does Joy have a secret?

Fabian Rutter. The clueless best friend of Joy. He has no idea how she feels. He knows about Mick. He always has his nose in a book. His dark hair and blue eyes make him irresistible to Joy and maybe someone else... Who is he texting? What is his secret?

Patricia Williamson. The goth. Come on. Every school has one. Patricia is bad ass. No one messes with her. She is single and likes it that way. With her red and died hair she must know something she doesn't want anyone else to. Her only friends are Joy and Fabian. What is her secret?

And then there's me Eddie Miller. The new American. Yeah believe me. I have a secret. And it is a great one. But I won't tell you yet. And who knows what will happen. 10 hormone filled teenagers in one house. And no one only has one secret.

Welcome to Anubis Academy


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

_Eddie_

Yay! My first day at the Academy. Uggh I am not happy. My mom sent me here for reasons. One is that I have been kicked out of the five schools I was eligible to go to. Ahh I don't even care. I have my two suitcases and I walk into this huge creepy as fuck house and the door is open.

"Hello Dearie I'm Trudy!" A lady says as soon as I walk in. "You must be Eddison Miller"

"I prefer Eddie" I say.

"okay. Your room is the first door on the right. The kids should all be here soon!" She says.

"Where are they?" I ask.

"Oh. They are at school." She says.

I walk into my room. There are three bed. Two are taken so I put my stuff on the third bed. I walk into the kitchen. It's huge. Then I move into the living area. There is this huge creepy picture of a couple. Hmmm. They look familiar.

"Trudy! Where are you?" A girl yells.

I go towards her to see what she looks like. She has dark red hair and highlights. She is gorgeous. Seems goth. Hmmm. I think I will introduce myself.

"Who are you?" She asks.

"Eddie Miller. I'm new." I say.

"I could tell." She says.

Ohh she's feisty. I like that.

"Oh hello dearie." Trudy says.

"Hi. Did it come?" She asks.

"Yes. I put it in your room." Trudy says. "Patricia this is Eddie. He's new. And American. Now we have two!"

So her name is Patricia. Fits her well.

Patricia runs up the stairs without another word.

"What came?" I ask.

"I'm not sure." Trudy says. "She has been asking all week."

A petite brunette and a nerdy black haired guy walk in laughing.

"Joy, Fabian. This is Eddie. Fabian he's your new roommate." Trudy says.

They both wave. I wave back.

They start to walk away.

"Oh Joy. It came" Trudy said.

Joy and Fabian run upstairs.

Next three girls come in. Two following the first.

One in the front is blonde. She is gorgeous. If I didn't set my sights on Patricia I would on her. The other two had brown hair. One was texting and the other was just walking quietly.

"Oh you must be Eddie" the one texting says.

"Yeah. How did you know" I ask.

"Oh I'm the other American. I am Nina. This is Mara." She says pointing to the quiet one. "And this is Amber" she points to the blonde.

Mara smiles and Amber winks at me and the three walk away.

Three guys walk in now.

"Hi I'm Eddie." I say.

The tall blonde in the middle points at the shorter blonde. "Mick" he points at the other guy with dark skin. "Alfie" and then he says. "And I'm Jerome. Have you met our girlfriends?" He asks.

"I think so." I say.

"Who's dating who?" Jerome asks raising an eyebrow. Wow he seems very confident. Must be really popular.

I point at Mick and he says "Wait I'm single. " I point at Alfie and say "Mara" then I point at Jerome and say "Amber"

Jerome starts laughing and Alfie looks furious.

"I'm dating Mara. And he's dating Amber" Jerome says.

"Oh sorry man I didn't know" I say.

He walks away while Jerome is still laughing. "We'll get along great Miller" he says and walks away.

_Alfie_

Jerome and Amber. Not possible. There's no way.

Ahh I'm not mad at the guy. He seems like a prankster. Maybe he can join Mick Jerome and I. It will be great. Speaking of Amber I'm going to make her cupcakes. Not with raspberries.

_**(A/N anything in italics is me the authors way of hinting what there secrets are)**_

_Mara_

I walk into my room with Joy and Patricia. As amber would call them the nerd in love with her best friend and the gothic pixie. But we all love each other. Especially at party's. We love our party's at Anubis house. It's actually really fun _especially with alcohol_ but when I walk in I see Patricia, Joy and Fabian standing over a box. I walk over and look in.

"Oh my God" I say.

They all turn towards me and smile. I run to Amber and Nina's room and see Amber doing her hair and Nina texting _surprise surprise. _

"Guys! Come to my room now!" I say.

They get up and follow me to my room and look in the box.

"Oh" Nina says.

"My" Joy says.

"Goodness" Amber says.

The box is full of booze.

"You all know what this means right!" Amber says.

We all smile while I say "PARTY!"

"Tonight?" Nina asks

We all nod.

Amber runs down the stairs.

_Amber_

I run down the stairs glad I wore flats today and run into Jerome and Alfies room.

They both look at me

"Guys Patricia got a lot of booze in the mail so..." I say.

"PARTY!" They both yell.

"Oh my. This will be Eddies first party! Alfie be a dear and tell him and Mick what's going on." I say.

Alfie nods, smiles and runs out.

"So we're alone" Jerome says.

I smack his chest (lightly). He starts laughing. I laugh also. "Not now. He could come back." I say and them wink. We start laughing even harder. Alfie runs in.

"Did I miss something?" He asks.

"No we were just laughing about what Eddie said." Jerome said.

What did Eddie say? I shoot Jerome a look and he mouths

I'll tell you later

I smile back and see Alfies face all red. I kiss him then say. "I'm going to get ready. Party starts at seven!" "Oh and Victor is going out tonight and Trudy has a date with someone called Ade" I say.

_Jerome _

I watch Amber leave and see Alfie calm down.

"Dude relax. Eddie was joking. Me and Amber" I start laughing.

Alfie laughs to. "Yeah that is so crazy."

_Not as crazy as you'd think_

He sat on his bed probably thinking about the party. I walk away and run into my girlfriend Mara.

"Hey babe." She says.

"Hey" I say. I go to kiss her but she turns her face so I get her cheek.

Whatever. I walk to the bathroom and well.


	3. Chapter 2

_Eddie_

The party is about to start so I walk into the living room. I see Trudy. She has her coat on.

"Trudy, are you and Ade going out now? Yeah?"

She nods and says. "I'll be back in two days and Victor will be out all week okay. I'll miss you my sweeties."

She leaves and everyone comes to the room.

"Trudy will be back in two days and Victors out all week." I say.

"Alright. Lets get this party started!" Alfie yells.

Patricia takes out all the booze. Wow that's alot. I have never drank before.

"You okay Eddie?" Mick asks.

"Yeah. I'm good" I say.

We all take a shot of vodka.

Wow. That burns.

"Ohh lets play truth or date!" Amber says.

We all nod.

Alfie grabs an empty bottle of vodka.

We all sit in a circle. "If you dont do it you have to take three shots and remove an article of clothing and I'll go first." Nina says.

She spins the bottle and it lands on Joy. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" she says.

Nina thinks and says "I dare you to lick Micks face!" Nina says.

Joy goes up to Mick and licks the side of his face.

Joy spins while Mick wipes his face it lands on Alfie. "Truth or Dare?" She asks.

"Dare."

"I dare you to put chocolate syrup on Fabians stomach and lick it off." Alfie downs three shots and takes off his shoes.

Alfie spins the bottle and it lands on Mara. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" she says.

"Do you love Jerome?" He asks.

"Too soon to tell" she says.

"If you had to answer."

"As of now. No" she says.

Jerome doesn't even frown. Maybe he's to wasted.

_Jerome_

Mara spins and it lands on Mick.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Who did you like more. me or Amber?" She asks.

He downs the shots and takes off his shirt.

He spins and it lands on me.

"Truth or Dare?"

I like a challenge "Dare"

"Okay. I dare you to hook up with Amber" he says.

My eyes widen. As do Ambers.

"Where?" I ask.

"Right there." He points at the couch.

"How long?" I ask.

"Five minutes." He says.

I stand up. So does Amber.

We go to the couch. I lie down. She goes on top of me. We slowly start to kiss.

_Eddie_

We all sit and watch Jerome and Amber.

They start making out.

It's been three minutes.

They start feeling each other.

Four minutes.

We are just watching.

Five. "It's been five minutes." Mick says.

Amber rises of Jerome.

Alfie looks really drunk so he won't remember this.

Mara is just quiet.

Amber reapplied her lip gloss while Jerome spins.

_Amber_

Is it wrong to say that I think Jerome is kinda hot.

I mean. He was a really good kisser. Thank Goodness Alfies drunk.

Maras quiet. Awww. I feel bad. Not really. It was just a dare.

Anyway. Jerome. Well Jerome spun the bottle and it landed on me.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" I say winking.

I can see him getting frustrated. If you know what I mean.

"I dare you to remove four articles of clothes." He says.

I take off my shoes.

Next are the socks.

Then my shorts.

And finally my shirt

_Eddie_

Oh

_Mick_

My

_Alfie_

Fucking

_Jerome_

God

_Eddie_

She is sitting in her bra and thong. A thong. She looks fucking amazing. We are all staring.

"What now?" Amber asks.

"Let's play spin the bottle" Jerome said winking at her.

Joy goes first and it lands on Fabian.

They both blush.

_Mara_

Joy scoots over to Fabian and they kiss. Nina looks away. Fabian pulls away and starts texting.

Fabian spins and it lands on Nina. He blushes.

Wow. He blushes a lot.

They kiss. Nina looks drunk so she keeps going. Eventually they stop.

Nina spins and it lands on Jerome.

Jerome looks at me and I nod

It may be the drinks talking but I am starting to like Mick again. I know he likes me. I stare at mick while Jerome gets closer to Nina.

They kiss. They stop after ten seconds.

_Amber_

Why was Mara okay with Jerome kissing Nina. Wow. She must really trust him.

Anyway. Jerome spins and it lands on me.

He smirks at me and comes over to me and starts kissing me. I'm still in my underwear so it's weird but its ok. He explores my mouth with his tongue and then we separate.

_Nina _

Well. That was weird. They must be freaking wasted. No one is going to remember anything. _Yeah right. _So Amber spins and it lands on Alfie. Alfie pounces on her. Wow. He is kissing her face. It looks like a dog. Awkward.

She pushes him off while Alfie spins. It lands on mick. Oh my gosh. Alfie and Mick peck each other.

That is hilarious. Mick wipes his lips while Alfie looks so drunk.

After that no one really wants to play anymore. "What do we do now?" I ask.


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_Eddie_

"How about seven minutes in heaven?" Fabian says.

He's a cool drunk.

I go to get some schnapps. I come back and refill everyone's cup.

"Okay so Patricia's first."Mara says.

Patricia spins and it lands on me.

"Ohhhhh Patricia and Eddie." Amber says.

We walk into the laundry room.

"Ohh and we have to see you kiss for at least ten seconds" Joy says.

We kiss and after ten seconds they close the door. Now I'm not proud of this but just remember we are really drunk. We start hooking up while standing. We do this till the door opens and damn. That was hot. She is hot. Her and Amber are the two hottest girls.

We walk out and Amber is still in her bra and thong. Damn. Alfie is all over her. It's my turn so I spin and it lands on Amber. This day is just getting better and better

Amber smirks and gets up. She looks back to see Jerome, Alfie and Fabian staring at her ass she slaps it.

We walk into the laundry room with the door open while They all come over to make sure we kiss for ten seconds. She pushes her lips to mine. After ten seconds she kicks the door closed. She jumps up, wraps her legs around my waist and I put my hands on her bare ass. Her hands are in my hair and we start making out.

"Alright times up." Joy says.

Amber jumps down and walks out. She sits back down. I follow and sit next to Patricia. Amber spins and it lands on Jerome. Damn. Lucky ass.

_Amber_

Jerome. Again. Oh well.

We walk into the room and after tens seconds he shuts the door. We start making out. I pull his shirt off. My hands roaming his abs. He takes off his pants.

"Six more minutes" someone yells.

Were both in our underwear so we start making out again. I hop up and his hands go on my ass

"Five minutes left"

"I am ready" I say quietly.

He takes off his boxers and I take off my bra and thong. I go down to his giant bulge and i swirl my tongue around the tip and I put the head in my mouth and then I take the entire thing in. He releases into my mouth. I swallow it all.

"Four minutes left"

He puts a finger in. I moan at the sensation. He puts a second one in. I gasp at that and then he sticks in another finger. I say "JEROME!" very quietly. He takes them out and licks his fingers so slowly.

"Three minutes left"

We decide to start doing it so he takes his giant bulge and entered me slowly. I gasp and then he goes in farther. I scratch his back and he starts pumping in and out. It feels like my walls are collapsing. I hit my orgasm at the same time he does.

"One minute left"

He gets out of me and I put my thong and bra back on. He puts on his boxers and pants. He goes to put his shirt on but I stop him.

"No. I want to feel them" I whisper.

He has a very toned six pack I run my fingers up and down them.

"Alright guys" Joy says.

I go out first giving him a great view of my ass while he follows holding his shirt.

Oh crap. I just lost my virginity to Jerome Clarke.

_Jerome_

I walk out following Amber.

I am very happy to say... I am no longer a virgin.

I don't understand why we are not dating. I mean we are the two most popular kids in the school.

Then it hits me. Mara and Alfie.

I sit next to Mara. "Are you mad"

"No. I'm A silly goose!" She said. Then she started laughing.

"Guys. Mara needs to go to bed. I'll be right back." I say. I carry Mara to her room and lay her on her bed. I go back down to find chaos.

Alfie is trying to kiss Amber but is missing. Eddie and Patricia were asleep on the floor. Nina was texting. Joy was trying to talk to Fabian and Mick was drinking more beer.

I grab the beer and take a drink. Mick goes to his room but not before grabbing Fabian. Joy and Nina walk upstairs. I grab Ambers hand and pull her up. Alfie is asleep on the floor and Amber looks so sexy so I pull her into my room and we do things again.


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

**Next Morning**

_Amber_

Wow. I was drunk. I get out of Jerome's bed and realize. I'm in Jerome's bed and I'm naked. I go to put my clothes on but all I have is a bra and thong. I grab some of my clothes that I left on Alfies side of the room I throw it on and start to walk out.

Someone grabs my arm. I turn to see Jerome. He has one hand on my wrist and the other doing the shhh position on his mouth. He throws on his clothes and I start thinking about last night.

Oh my God!

I'm not a virgin!

I had sex twice!

With Jerome Clarke!

I start remembering things then I realize.

I was not even drunk! I did that willingly!

Was Jerome drunk?

_Jerome_

Crap. I remember everything. God.

Mara and Alfie are going to kill me. Maybe the alcohol didn't work. I walk into the kitchen with Amber following. She put her hand on my back pushing me and i felt tingles. I can tell she did too.

We look and see Patricia, Alfie and Eddie passed out on the floor. We sit down and Nina, Joy and Mick come in.

"Good morning!" I say cheerfully.

They all groan. That's weird.

"So, does anyone remember anything?" Joy asks.

We all shake our heads no. _Not true. _

Fabian comes in with sunglasses on.

Patricia and Alfie get up. They walk over.

Eddie and eventually Mara come in.

We all sit in silence. Amber stands up and says "I'll go make breakfast."

"I'll go help" I say.

Everyone nods then gets headaches and groans again.

We walk into the kitchen.

"So do you remember everything?" I ask.

She nods. "Do you?"

I nodd.

"Well no one else knows so we are okay" she says.

"Was it your first time?" I ask.

She nods again.

"Mine too." I say.

She blushes and grabs the pitcher of milk and brings it to table.

I follow with the boxes of cereal.

We both put them down and our eyes meet and we blush again. We go to grab the bowls and we walk right into each other.

"Sorry" we both say.

We both laugh.

We grab the bowls and bring them into the room. Everyone takes the bowls and we all eat in silence. Everyone goes back to their rooms. They probably are dealing with their hangovers.

Well everyone but me and Amber. We both sit on the couch. I turn the TV on and some weird show about puppets was on. We both turn towards each other.

"Sooooooo." I say.

"Soooo what?" She asks.

"I dunno. Maybe we should talk about what happened. Were you drunk?" I ask.

"Not that much but at least a little bit. And you?" She says.

"A tiny bit." I say.

"But we weren't drunk enough to do it just from being drunk." She says.

"So we wanted this to happen." I say.

She nods and scoots closer to me. We are sitting right next to each other. We turn our faces and she leans up and I lean down. Our lips touch. We start kissing. Things are getting really heated. I lie down on the couch and she goes on top of me. We start making out. Then she sits up. I sit up too.

"What are we doing?" She says.

"I don't know. I'm dating Mara and your dating Alfie." I say.

"This was stupid. Friends." She says.

"Friends" I agree.

We smile and she goes upstairs to her room and I go into my room and go to sleep

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**So, I know this is a short chapter but I wanted to know if anyone is liking this story so far? I am sorry this chapter is so short but I just wanted who ever is reading this to tell me that the story is ok. So yeah.**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

**School the next day**

_Mick_

Things today in school are weird. No one is really talking.

Amber is. But I mean she's the queen bee.

Jerome and Amber usually talk but now they don't even look at each other. Jerome isn't even at lunch. Mara doesn't really seem to care though. I look over at her and I see her looking right back at me. She turns away and has a little blush on her cheeks. Weird. I look around and see Fabian, Patricia, and JOY. Wow, she looks great. I know she has a crush on Fabian but she is just so beautiful. I really like her. But I cannot tell her. There is nothing I can do about it. Oh well.

_Amber_

I'm sitting at lunch with Alfie, Mick, Mara and Nina. I see Eddie and I wave him over. He smiles at me and I wink and give my dazzling smile. He sits next to Nina and she doesn't even notice. She is always texting. I look at the time on my phone. Oh my God. I'm late.

"Guys I have to go." I say.

"Aww where?" Alfie says.

"I have tutoring for French" I say.

"Okay. Later." Alfie says.

I turn and walk away. I walk straight into the janitors closet and see _not telling you yet_

_Joy_

I wish Mick would notice me. I really like him. But I also like Fabian. I just stare at Mick. I mean he is single. But everyone says he likes Nina. I don't think he likes her. They have nothing in common. I mean he likes sports and she likes texting and being Ambers best friend. We don't have a lot in common either. But, I really like him. Oh crap I am still staring at him. Oh crap he is looking at me. I quickly look away. I turn and see Patricia smirking.

"What. It's not like you aren't always looking at Eddie" I say.

Her smirk fell right off her face. She really likes Eddie. I hope they get together. She is very mean and no one likes her that way so I am hoping since Eddie is new. I see Eddie staring at her. He notices me looking at him looking at her. He looks at the doors of the cafeteria. And who should walk in Amber come back into the lunchroom applying lip gloss.

Not weird at all. I mean it isn't weird. She is always wearing lip gloss.

Amber sits down. Where's Jerome?

Oh wait he's walking over and sits next to Amber and Mara.

_Jerome_

I sit down next to Mara and Amber. Me and Amber aren't on speaking terms. I turn towards Mara and see her texting. Nina and Mick are also texting. Who are they texting?

I smile at Amber and she turns away. Wow. I guess she is mad. Then she sees Alfie looking at her with his crazy eyes so she turns back to me. I smile again and she smirks back. Why is she so hot?

The bell rings for our next class. Me and Amber are the only two left.

"Wanna skip?" I ask.

"Why not" she says.

We walk out of the school and no one even notices. Even if they did they wouldn't say anything to the teachers and cross the two most popular kids in the school.

"So." I say. "Where are we going?"

"The clearing." Amber says.

We walk in silence to the clearing and arrive.

"So what should we do?" I ask.

"Kiss me" amber says.

"What?" I ask.

"Come on. We just made out in a freaking janitors closet." Amber says.

That is true. I have been seeing Amber secretly. I guess I started the arrangement when I left the note in her room. But, she did come and that means she wants me just as badly. I do like her but I'm not sure about our relationship status. Are we dating? Friends with benefits? Fuck Buddies? All of the above?

I walk right up to her and put my lips on hers.

We start getting into it when she stops.

"Not here" Amber says.

"Fine" I say.

I kiss her again. "What should we do about Alfie and Mara?" She asks.

"Nothing" I say and kiss her again.

"We just need to be really careful." She says smirking.

"Don't smirk" I say.

"Why?" She asks smirking again.

"It's really sexy" I say.

She just smirks at me and I need her so bad. I should ask her what we are. "Amber are we dating?" I ask.

"If you want to." Amber says.

"But we are dating other people" I say.

"Yeah. But I like doing this and I don't think we can just make this public. I mean think about when Alfie and I broke up for the third time and he dated that freak Willow just to get back at me. I mean it worked and I got jealous and we made out for the first time. But remember what happened after Mick and I broke up. He left me for Mara and I didn't talk to her for a long time. I mean after that we all were friends again. But if we both broke up with Alfie and Mara and then started dating each other. We would be shunned. Everyone would take Mara and Alfies side and we would be hated by everyone. No more free food. No more free homework passes. No more cutting the lines. It would be chaos. You want to be with me right?" Amber asks.

I nodd.

"Well, I want to be with you also. So, this is the only way." Amber says.

I walk up to her and kiss her. She smiles into the kiss and then things go even farther. She stops the kiss and opens her mouth to say something but I beat her to it "I know not here." I say.

"Actually, I was going to say I will do you right here. So, drop your pants." Amber says smirking.

I smirk at her and I do as she said and drop my pants.

_Nina_

I can't find Amber anywhere. I mean she skips class a lot but she usually tells me. I feel like we haven't hung out in forever. We usually have girls night. Well, I guess we will have to have one soon. OHHHHH MMMM GGGGGGG! We can have one tonight. We can watch rom coms. And I will invite Mara and Joy too. I mean Joy loves rom coms so thats great. Patricia on the other hand will love to be by herself. So thats fine. Girls night tonight!

**AUTHORS NOTE! SO I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LOOOONG! I AM SO EXCITED FOR ONE SHOT DAY! ALRIGHT PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
